Gjenforening
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: Hiccup murió en su cumpleaños número veinticinco. Secuela de "Autodestrucción" y "Haciendo tratos." HTTYD 3 AU. Respuesta #1 al Reto de Halloween del Grupo Caldo Toothcup para el Alma.
1. nacimos para morir

"**Gjenforening."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

**[+]+[+]**

**Fandom:** How To Train Your Dragon (1, 2, & 3).

**Relaciones:** Hiccup/Toothless sin resolver, Eret & Hiccup.

**Resumen:** Hiccup murió en su cumpleaños número veinticinco.

**Continuidad**: AU de HTTYD 3 (Toothless se separó de Hiccup por razones distintas a las del canon). Secuela de "Autodestrucción" y "Haciendo tratos." **Importante leer esos dos drabbles primero.**

**Rating:** Adult por extrema violencia y Gore.

**Categoría:** Character POV, AU , Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Temas espirituales, Sobrenatural.

Además, he adaptado la ideología de las Sál y la conexión de almas gemelas conocida como Munr en este fic. Aprovecharé esta historia para explorar una versión más oscura de este tipo de conexión y sus posibles consecuencias a nivel psicológico, espiritual y mental.

**ADVERTENCIA**: MUERTE DE PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL.

**Respuesta #1 al Reto de Halloween del Grupo Caldo Toothcup para el Alma.**

**Dedicación especial:** A todos mis friggs que sufren por la maldita Condón.

**Traducciones**: Gjenforening = Reunión. Garm= perro guardián del Inframundo.

**[+]+[+]**

"_Nacimos_

_para morir_."

-Lana del Rey.

**[+]+[+]**

Hiccup murió en su cumpleaños número veinticinco.

Todo terminó con un jadeo quebrado saliendo de su boca. Hiccup cayó entre la marea de cuerpos en proceso de putrefacción. Sus uñas rasparon contra la tierra en un intento por aferrarse a la vida.

Su visión se oscureció. Al perder su sentido más preciado, Hiccup gimió con terror.

Y murió.

Nadie estuvo presente para detenerlo. Astrid no se abrió camino a su lado para levantarlo y abofetearlo para obligarlo a abrir sus ojos. Snotlout no apareció mágicamente para protegerlo con su enorme escudo vikingo. No hubo Fishlegs para socorrerlo, ni mucho menos rastro de los mellizos.

Pero Eret lo vio caer.

**[+]+[+]**

En la cima de la colina, luchando por su propia vida contra los Romanos, Eret vio al Cónsul aprovecharse de las espaldas vulnerables de Hiccup para encajar su daga directo en el corazón del vikingo. Presenció su desplome con un grito ahogado en su propia garganta.

La distracción fue mortal. Su costado derecho fue rasgado por la punta filosa de una lanza. Eret gruñó con coraje, escapando antes de ser completamente penetrado por el arma enemiga.

Nuevo Berk ardía.

Eret embarró su sudor junto la humedad de sus ojos, enfocándose en sobrevivir. Los alaridos de combate le llegaron por toda dirección, aturdiéndolo al unísono con el dolor de sus heridas. Difícilmente pudo concebir desde cuando la batalla había comenzado contra los invasores extranjeros. Eret solo quería que terminara de una sola vez.

No sabía dónde se encontraba Astrid. Desconocía si seguía con vida, o si, al igual que Hiccup…

Eret sumó su agonía a la fuerza de sus golpes; a las estocadas de su espada.

Los Romanos, sin embargo, mostraron ser soldados disciplinados. Interminables.

Unos totales hijos de puta.

A pesar de desear lo contrario, el cuerpo de Eret fue desgastándose conforme la batalla ardió, al igual que la isla. Eventualmente, sus músculos se endurecieron, sus rodillas perdieron soporte, y sólo bastó una reacción alentada por el cansancio, para que Eret fuera arrojado al suelo. Rodó colina abajo para escapar de una estocada que hubiera atravesado su esternón.

Tierra abajo, Eret tosió arena de su garganta. Con ojos hinchados, buscó escapatoria. Intentó arrastrarse, pero encontró cuerpos inertes entorpeciendo su camino.

Cuando el sol fue bloqueado, culpó al fuego que poco a poco, se devoraba la Tribu Hairy Hooligan.

Por un momento一un momento que le causó profunda vergüenza personal一Eret consideró rendirse. Por un momento quiso tirarse al suelo y sólo… detenerse.

De rodillas y manos, arrastrándose entre cadáveres, Eret sollozó.

Las sombras se acrecentaron. Dentro de poco, Eret se encontró en oscuridad. Escuchó soldados Romanos bajar la colina detrás de su rastro. Malditos.

Eret palmeó su cintura, entre las pieles embarradas de sangre. Encontró la última de sus armas blancas y empuñó la daga con resignación.

Sacudió su cabeza. No moriría como Hiccup; atacado por las espaldas, sin oportunidad de defenderse.

Iría al Valhalla, a su propia manera.

Se preparó, un grito ya saliendo de su boca.

Encontró a su contrincante final en la forma menos imaginada.

Justo como la rápida agilidad de la flecha que había atravesado a Hiccup, el inmenso cuerpo alado cayó del cielo sin advertencia alguna. Espinas fueron disparadas del firmamento, al mismo tiempo que la razón detrás del ataque se fue revelando.

Eret sintió su corazón explotar dentro de su pecho, al por fin, reconocerla.

Los Romanos cayeron al suelo como sacos de patatas, empalados a la tierra por las espinas de procedencia bestial. Justo como lo merecían.

Stormfly aterrizó frente a Eret, siendo un escudo de antaño contra sus enemigos. Se manifestó como una criatura salvaje, gruñendo con aquella posesividad que Eret había olvidado.

Más romanos se acercaron. Más romanos fueron empalados.

"Chica." Eret susurró para sí. Incrédulo. No queriendo sentir falsas esperanzas, en caso de que estuviera alucinando. "¿En serio… En serio eres tú?"

Stormfly pió一tan demandante como la primera vez一girando su hermosa cabeza de bellota multicolor.

Eret estiró su mano, en trance.

Sentir las cálidas escamas bajo sus yemas, fue toda la evidencia que necesitó para reafirmar la realidad de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Entonces, otra fenómeno increíble sucedió.

Una lluvia de bombardeos de plasma cubrió el campo abierto.

"Oh, no." Eret se sujetó del cuello de la Deadly Nadder al recobrar sus fuerzas. La dragona se inclinó para facilitar el camino a su lomo. Eret tembló de cabeza a los pies con la sensación一de vuelta en un dragón.

Por todos los Dioses.

_Era _ella.

Stormfly se impulsó a los aires.

"¡Toothless!" Eret gritó al firmamento. Escuchaba al dragón volar, miraba las explosiones causantes de sus ataques de plasma. Pero el humo y el inicio de la noche no eran una buena combinación para intentar encontrar a un Night Fury. "¡Toothless, sé dónde se encuentra Hiccup!"

En lugar de esperar a que Toothless le hiciera caso, Eret apuntó hacia la zona donde el cuerpo de Hiccup debería de estar. Stormfly sobrevoló en la dirección indicada, y el viento golpeando su rostro en pleno vuelo, fue de los mayores placeres que Eret nunca había sabido apreciar años atrás. Fue curioso, sentir _pertenencia _con un dragón sólo hasta haber perdido el privilegio. Se preguntó por el paradero de Skullcrusher. Se preguntó si también lo encontraría en Nuevo Berk, auxiliando en la batalla.

El cuerpo de Hiccup era pequeño. Una aguja en el pajar.

"Demonios." Con ojos humedecidos por el humo, Eret cubrió su boca para no respirarlo de manera tan directa. "Hiccup, vamos. Dame una _pista_."

Los muertos no hablaban. Eret sólo escuchó el crujir de las llamas. Los alaridos lejanos.

Eret se miró obligado a improvisar.

Saltó de Stormfly una vez que la chica bajó a una distancia decente del suelo. Rodando por la tierra y las cenizas, Eret se dirigió al monte de cuerpos inertes cubriendo el área por donde había divisado a Hiccup caer. Cubrió su boca con un pañuelo de piel de oveja al comenzar a buscar一lo más grueso que tenía para protegerse del humo. Removió cuerpos con urgencia, cerciorándose de ver sus rostros, antes de proseguir con el siguiente y el siguiente. Stormfly le auxilió en ahuyentar el humo con sus alas, y su propio pico empujó cuerpos para acelerar la búsqueda.

Eret gruñó colerizado al sólo encontrar Romanos, sus manos negras de la sangre de otros. Se arrastró con propósito. Jaló de los uniformes forajidos. Echó maldiciones entre tosidos. Cuando su estómago se negó a permanecer inmutable a la peste de muerte, vomitó encima de los propios cuerpos.

Limpió su boca con su trapo, y siguió buscando.

Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta lo que sus dedos apretaron momentos después. Luego sus dígitos apretaron一¡_Sí, sí_! Eret jaló del gancho de metal con todas sus fuerzas. "¡Fly, ayúdame!" Había cuerpos encima del cadáver de Hiccup que lo oprimían. La dragona utilizó sus mandíbulas para liberarlo junto con los esfuerzos de Eret.

Poco a poco, Hiccup fue desnudado a la superficie.

Eret tocó su rostro con delicadeza, una vez accesible. Se hincó a su lado, sabiendo que sus ojos húmedos por el humo no sabrían distinguir entre el malestar físico y la inmensa tristeza que lo arrestó en ese instante.

Inerte, Hiccup aparentaba estar durmiendo.

"Oye, tú." Eret susurró, sus puños agarrándose de los hombros del Jefe. "Despierta, tonto. Te estás perdiendo de toda la diversión."

Stormfly se acercó a olfatear a su viejo amigo. Golpeó su hocico contra la pierna derecha de Hiccup. No obtuvo una respuesta.

Eret sacudió el cuerpo de su amigo. "¡Despierta, Hiccup!"

Nada.

Eret cerró sus ojos, una manifestación más física de lo que se rehusaba a admitir como realidad. Stormfly, esta vez, golpeó sus espaldas, gorgoreando con ansiedad.

Eret levantó a Hiccup del lodo, aborreciendo lo inanimado de su estado. Lo abrazó contra sí, buscando por la herida que lo había tumbado durante su combate con el Cónsul Romano. Aún encontró la daga encajada en un pectoral. La arrebató del cuerpo del muchacho, inspeccionándola a la luz del fuego.

Fishlegs la necesitaría para saber si la hoja había sido cubierta en veneno. Eret la guardó en los recovecos de su abrigo, prosiguiendo a ponerse de pie con Hiccup en sus brazos.

Entonces, Hiccup _gritó_.

El cuerpo inició una serie de movimientos bruscos que le sacó el alma a Eret del susto. Hiccup se resbaló de sus brazos como una sardina.

Eret cayó al suelo con el mismo sobresalto, sus ojos pegados a la figura ahora retorciéndose en barro. Observó con detenimiento, sintiendo que el mundo que conocía había dejado de tener sentido.

Hiccup emitió sonidos agudos que no debían de salir de un hombre. Sus propias manos comenzaron a jalonear su propio pecho一su herida. Eret intentó acercarse, intentó auxiliarlo一

El Nightfury aterrizó con la fuerza de un remolino, lanzando plasmas a su alrededor. Eret fue cubierto por Stormfly, le gustara o no, y mostrándose igual de posesiva. Todavía así, escuchó las explosiones. Sintió el calor de los impactos que sólo avivaron más el fuego. "¡Toothless! ¡Hiccup está aquí! ¡Detente! ¡Nos quemarás vivos!"

Hiccup gritó en petición gemela, aunque con más agonía y menos sentido. Se continuó convulsionando en el suelo, y Eret no pudo hacer nada para tranquilizarlo.

De entre las cortinas de las llamas, una criatura atravesó el calor infernal.

Toothless.

El resplandor azul que Eret divisó detrás de las alas de Stormfly, fue más poderoso que las mismas llamas. Eret no recordó haber visto al dragón capaz de producir un brillo tan potente. Ni contra Drago, ni contra Grimmel.

Toothless caminó hacia Hiccup con pasos determinados, gruñendo a lo bajo, sus mandíbulas semiabiertas, pupilas dilatadas. Sus ojos no fueron los del Toothless que Eret recordaba tampoco. La ferocidad de su enojo parecía haberlo poseído a niveles animalísticos, nunca antes conquistados.

El pecho de Hiccup comenzó a brillar. Azul. Idéntico a la coloración incandescente de las escamas de Toothless.

"Por Odín… ¿Qué clase de locura es esta?" Eret murmuró.

Toothless colocó una pata sobre el torso de Hiccup para inmovilizarlo. El vikingo gimió, sus manos aferrándose a la garra.

"¡Lo estás lastimando, detente!" Eret intentó salir de la protección de la Deadly Nadder, pero 'Fly lo sorprendió al jalarlo con fuerza de su abrigo con sus colmillos. "¡Dejame ir! ¡Toothless, reacciona! Hiccup necesita ayuda, debemos llevarlo con una sanadora!"

Las pupilas dilatadas de la criatura se fijaron en él. Fue una experiencia perturbadora.

Y sólo empeoró.

En primera instancia, Eret no supo cómo procesar lo que el dragón intentaba hacer. Saliva escurrió por sus mandíbulas al extenderlas por completo. Su cuerpo vibró, se rompió en movimientos muy similares a los que atacaban a Hiccup. Eret siguió jaloneandose para liberarse, pensando en lo peor.

¿Qué tan lejos estaba Toothless de la razón? ¿En verdad podría lastimar a Hiccup? Una parte de Eret lo creía imposible, pero otra parte, la más aterrorizada一comenzó a rebelarse, conforme más cerca estaba la trompa del Nightfury del rostro de Hiccup.

Toothless indicó estar regurgitando contenidos extraños. Los espasmos de su cuerpo fueron tan intensos que pareció que vomitaría todas sus tripas sobre Hiccup.

El producto final fue más crudo.

Eret torció su boca en terror, reconociendo la forma一la textura一del órgano bañado en sangre que indicó ser expulsado de la garganta del Nightfury.

Un corazón.

Eret debió voltear su rostro一debió escapar. Evadirlo todo. Los sonidos. Los olores.

Pero sus ojos no se movieron, siguiendo la dedicación con la que Toothless arrancó el cuero de la vestimenta del vikingo a mordidas. Su pecho fue descubierto, rojizo por la sangre seca incrustada en su piel.

Al entrar en contacto, la trompa de Toothless con la herida de su antiguo jinete, Hiccup fue consumido por el resplandor azul.

Con su trompa, Toothless rodó el corazón que había traído de motín, colocándolo justo donde el corazón sin vida de Hiccup debía de haber dejado de palpitar.

El dragón rugió.

Eret recordó los rugidos que Toothless había producido cuatro años atrás. Recordó el _click _de la trampa activándose, atrapando a la Lightfury en un parpadeo. Había sido rápido; eficiente. Recordó el horror que todos habían presenciado entonces.

Fue un error tratar de medir los impactos. Inclusive aquel dia cuando Toothless había perdido control de sí en ira, masacrando a Grimmel, a sus hombres y a otros dragones por igual, para Eret _no _hubo comparación con esta experiencia.

Azul índigo consumió el pecho de Hiccup y al dragón por entero. El vikingo dejó de moverse, perdiendo la semi-consciencia que recién había recuperado. Eret luchó contra la luz, no queriendo perderse de un momento de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Lava azul derritió el corazón fresco sobre el pecho de Hiccup. De manera increíble, Eret distinguió la sustancia tomar forma líquida, absorbiéndose lentamente por la piel desnuda del torso de Hiccup.

Toothless estiró su cuello a los cielos, liberando otro rugido一un reclamo sin dirección exacta. Sus alas se extendieron de par en par, la criatura sobre el cuerpo del vikingo creando una imagen imponente. Toothless fue _Garm_, custodiando los portones de algo supernatural, rompiendo brechas entre la realidad y las pesadillas, que de hoy en adelante tormentarían la cabeza de Eret.

Consumida, la luz desapareció dentro del cuerpo inconsciente.

**[+]+[+]**


	2. el amor es nuestra resistencia

"**Gjenforening."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** How To Train Your Dragon (1, 2, & 3).

**Relaciones:** Hiccup/Toothless sin resolver. Eret/Astrid explícito.

**Resumen:** Hiccup murió en su cumpleaños número veinticinco.

**Continuidad**: AU de HTTYD 3 (Toothless se separó de Hiccup por razones distintas a las del canon). Secuela de "Autodestrucción" y "Haciendo tratos." **Importante leer esos dos drabbles primero.**

**Rating:** _Adult _por violencia, Gore y sexo.

**Categoría:** AU , Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Temas espirituales, Sobrenatural.

Además, he adaptado la ideología de las Sál y la conexión de almas gemelas conocida como Munr en este fic. Aprovecharé esta historia para explorar una versión más oscura de este tipo de conexión y sus posibles consecuencias a nivel psicológico, espiritual y mental.

**ADVERTENCIA**: MUERTE DE PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL.

**Respuesta #1 al Reto de Halloween del Grupo Caldo Toothcup para el Alma.**

**Dedicación especial:** A todos mis friggs que sufren por la maldita Condón.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

"_El amor_

_es nuestra resistencia_."

-Muse.

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

…Consumida, la luz desapareció dentro del cuerpo inconsciente.

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Eret sostuvo su respiración, a la expectativa.

Esta vez, cuando se jaloneó, Stormfly no lo frenó. Se avalanzó en la dirección de Hiccup, ignorando los continuos gruñidos de Toothless. Agazapado a una distancia cautelosa, Eret buscó por señales. Señales de que一

Una cruz yacía tatuada en el pecho de Hiccup, dos líneas azules paulatinamente desapareciendo, marcando el lugar donde su corazón había sido reemplazado.

"¿Hiccup?" Eret levantó su cabeza, uniendo su mirada a la del Nightfury. Ninguno parpadeo por un largo tiempo. Eret se dio cuenta de que no era el único en espera.

El pecho de Hiccup subió en una profunda inhalación. Eso fue suficiente para que Hiccup se desplomara en una fuerte serie de tosidos.

Eret gimió en alivio. En incredulidad.

"Hiccup…"

Los ojos del pelirrojo se movieron por debajo de sus párpados mientras tosió, señalando consciencia. Luego, éstos se abrieron. Parpadearon, frágiles. Eret volvió a reencontrarse con aquel tono verde. El verde que sólo Hiccup podía poseer.

Claro, lo primero que salió de su boca fue:

"¿Tooth'... Toothless?"

El Nightfury rebuznó, todavía compenetrado en su estado feral. Indicó escuchar el llamado de su antiguo jinete. Acercó su cabeza a la de Hiccup de nuevo. Hiccup levantó su brazo derecho, temblando, pero con convicción, en cuanto lo tuvo cerca.

Eret presenció los dedos de Hiccup volver a lo que había perdido. La añoranza con la que las yemas repasaron las escamas de la trompa del Nightfury fue íntima, cargada de tensión.

Con pupilas dilatadas, Toothless abrió su hocico y chilló con sentimiento ahogado.

Hiccup, ignorando al caos que los rodeaba, sonrió. "Toothless." Su mohín pronto se torció en un sollozo de sentimientos mixtos, confusión-con felicidad-con miedo, al notar que el comportamiento del Nightfury no estaba ajustándose a lo que recordaban. "¿Toothless?"

"No es el mismo dragón de siempre, Hiccup. Ten cuidado."

Hiccup reaccionó violentamente al escucharlo, apenas dándose cuenta que no se encontraban solos. "¿Eret? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasó?"

Toothless gruñó, bestial, al ver a Hiccup enfocarse en su compañía. Eret retrocedió de inmediato, no queriendo que Hiccup fuera lastimado por tratar de salvar su pescuezo.

"¡Toothless!" Hiccup gruñó, extendiendo su otro brazo para sostener al cuello del Nightfury con todas sus fuerzas. "Amigo, todo está bien. Estoy bien, aquí estoy. Shhhh. No voy a ninguna parte. Aquí estoy… Shhh."

El dragón emitió otro gemido. Su resplandor azul comenzaba a desvanecerse.

"¿Qué pasa con él?" Hiccup gimió, su voz ronca. Eret suponía que tragarse otro corazón causaba eso, y más síntomas molestos. Eret no supo si reír, o apuñalarse él mismo para despertar de esta pesadilla. "¿Eret?"

"No tengo idea." Eret se levantó del suelo, cubriendo su rostro para reavivarse. "Pero tenemos que largarnos de aquí. La batalla todavía continúa一No sé si estamos perdiendo o ganando."

"¿Stormfly? ¿Tú también?" Hiccup se apoyó de Toothless para levantarse, tambaleándose ligeramente. "¿Esto significa que los dragones han vuelto?"

"No lo sé. Sólo me he topado con estos dos. Miré a otros dragones unirse en nuestra defensa contra los Romanos, pero no los reconocí como los nuestros. Tal vez… Pero necesitamos volar de aquí para regresar a la base."

"Tienes razón." Hiccup susurró. "Mierda, Toothless, ¡reacciona!"

Eret parpadeó ante el cambio de actitud, pausando en su caminata de regreso a la Deadly Nadder.

"Es como si… Se comporta de manera similar a cuando está bajo la influencia de otro Dragón Alfa. ¡Está aquí, pero a la vez no!" Eret miró a Hiccup rodear la cabeza del Nightfury con desesperación, sacudiéndolo para hacerlo despertar de su extraño estado. "Vamos, amigo, regresa. Regresa a mi, sé que estás ahí."

Eret evadió la escena, escogiendo fijar su mirada en Stormfly. No soportó escuchar a Hiccup de tal manera.

No tan pronto.

"¿Crees que podrás volar con él?"

Que Hiccup tuviera que pausar un largo momento antes de responder, dijo más que la débil afirmación que quiso producir.

"C-Claro que sí. Aunque…"

"Puedes volar con nosotros si no estás seguro, Hiccup."

"Estoy seguro." Hiccup rezongó. "No importa el estado en el que Toothless se encuentre. Sigue siendo _Toothless_."

-_No lo sabes_. Eret acusó en su mente. -_No viste lo que vi_. Hiccup no había visto al monstruo, sólo recordaba al amigo. "¿Crees que seguirá tus comando en este estado? No está actuando de manera lúcida. No quiero一¿Qué tal si caes sin un arnés? ¿Que tal si一"

Hiccup decidió callarlo de la mejor forma; trepándose al lomo del Nightfury. Obstinado, el pelirrojo le ofreció una expresión decidida. Toothless actuó como una marioneta, acomodándose al nuevo peso en sus espaldas, vistiendo la misma expresión vacía de emociones. Fue extraordinario verlo, a Hiccup Haddock III de regreso en su dragón.

Extraordinario, e intimidante.

"Te vemos en la Base." Hiccup ladró, de regreso a su rol de Comandante.

Con su mentón colgando por la impulsiva decisión del joven, Eret quiso arrancarse los cabellos. Toothless se llevó a Hiccup a un destino incierto, y existía la posibilidad de que no regresaran.

"Vamos, 'Fly. Síguelos de cerca."

Stormfly lo elevó a los cielos de inmediato. Pronto Eret descubrió que los incendios habían reducido en número e intensidad. En efecto, había más dragones por la Isla, pero Eret siguió sin reconocer a alguno en particular. No encontró a Skullcrusher por ninguna parte.

Trató de no sentirse triste al respecto. No estaba listo para más emociones fuertes esta maldita noche.

Las naves en la que los Romanos habían viajado a Nuevo Berk ahora ardían en llamas, destrozadas en las derivas del mar. Eret supuso que en efecto, la batalla había sido ganada. Y se lo debían todo a los Dragones. Eret se prometió a sí mismo besar a cada uno de ellos en el hocico por su milagrosa participación de última hora. Berk hubiera caído, de lo contrario.

Al divisar la base a la distancia, Eret sintió esperanza. Las fogatas estaban encendidas en la entrada de la villa. Las fogatas que indicaba la existencia de sobrevivientes. Le indicó a Stormfly sobrevolar hacia la colina más alta, donde la Base de Estrategia se había construído, escondida del ojo público para que los enemigos no pudieran encontrarla de manera tan fácil.

Eret vio a otros dragones transportar a vikingos y vikingas heridos por la misma ruta a la que Eret se dirigió. La esperanza _creció_.

Tras un rato, divisó la cola de un conocido Nightfury volando frente a él hacia el mismo objetivo. Eret suspiró con alivio.

Hiccup aterrizó primero, justo en el techo de la choza. Lejos de las multitudes tomando forma en la entrada de la base.

Eret optó por aterrizar en tierra firme. Hubo expresiones de sorpresa a su alrededor, pero Eret no tuvo tiempo para prestarles atención. Corrió hacia los portones, su corazón palpitando tan fuerte como los tambores de batalla.

Fishlegs fue el primero que distinguió entre la marea de heridos. Lucía en completo shock, al ver a Eret entrar, y posteriormente a Stormfly, quien no dudó en colarse.

"Ingerman, dime…"

"¡Pensamos que habías muerto!" Fishlegs exclamó escandalosamente. Las vendas en sus manos salieron volaron, en beneficio de correr hacia Eret con los brazos abiertos. "¡Gracias a Odín y a Freyja! Escuchamos los reportes de que la zona donde te encontrabas había sido sido invadida por completo. ¡Nos dijeron que no había esperanza! Y los dragones han vuelto, ¿lo puedes creer?"

"Um." Eret golpeó suavemente las espaldas rechonchas del rubio. "Si no lo creyera, creo que Stormfly ya se hubiera encargado de hacerlo claro."

"¡Awww, Stormfly!" Ingerman saltó de Eret hacia la Deadly Nadder en un movimiento veloz. "¡Aww, chica! ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte!" El Comandante se colgó de la cabeza de la criatura para bañarla en afecto, causandole a Eret más esperanza acrecentarse en su pecho.

"Fishlegs, aparte de mi falso destino, ¿qué otros reportes tienes?"

Fishlegs le envió una sonrisa pícara, compartiendo una mirada con Stormfly. "Mmp. Oh, chica, de lo que te haz perdido…" Pareció murmurarle a la criatura. Eret rodó sus ojos. "Si te refieres a si Astrid logró sobrevivir en su lado de la batalla…"

Eret aclaró su garganta. "No quise decir que sólo ella-"

"Está en la Cámara de Estrategias, haciéndose cargo de sus propias heridas. Tan terca como las mulas, ya sabes."

Eret no esperó por más detalles. Ni por mantener las apariencias. La confirmación de que Astrid estuviera a salvo le inyectó de toda la vitalidad que había perdido en la batalla. Hiccup, Toothless一Su cabeza se puso en blanco. Trotó por el largo pasillo que daba a la parte subterránea de la Cámara, encontrándolo desierto.

Perfecto.

Al llegar a la entrada, encontró la puerta semiabierta. Dentro, la cabina estaba iluminada con cientos de velas.

"Fishlegs, te lo dije… ¡No necesito ayuda!"

Eret sonrió. Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Un nudo en su garganta le impidió sacar la línea burlona que usualmente sacaría a Hofferson de su zona de confort. Había sido una maldita noche demasiado larga.

Caminó más allá de la colección de libros que Hiccup y Fishlegs atesoraban de la antigua Academia de Dragones, llegando a la mesa de estrategias con sus puños apretados.

De espaldas, Astrid lavaba su rostro con un estropajo y una cuenca con agua fresca. Dicha espalda estaba ligeramente destapada, mostrando una larga herida enrojecida marcando una línea desde su hombro izquierdo hasta lo bajo de su espalda.

Eret juró que nunca había tenido una visión más bella frente a sus ojos.

"Linda cicatriz." Su voz rasposa produjo.

El estropajo cayó en el agua. Astrid torció su cuerpo entero en su dirección. Ambos intercalando miradas, y Eret presenció humedad materializarse en los ojos de Hofferson al verlo. La mujer abrió su boca, sólo para cerrarla.

No tardó en repetir el gesto, esta vez con un poco más de éxito. "Por Freyja, Eret."

"Pensaste que te habías librado de mi, ¿cierto?" Eret trató de sonreír.

"Idiota." Astrid parpadeó, pronto enojo enrojeciendo su cara. "Pensé…"

Eret se apresuró a cerrar la distancias entre los dos. Era rara la ocasión que Astrid Hofferson derramaba lágrimas por alguien que no fuera Hiccup. Mucho más raro aún, que Astrid le permitiera a alguien acogerla en sus brazos con ternura. Eret tuvo cuidado de no rozar su espalda al rodearla, por más que añorara el contacto. "Mierda." Murmuró contra el cuello a su disposición. Besó la piel. El sudor y la sangre. Astrid gimió con la sensación. "Mierda, Astrid."

Astrid sólo jadeó, dejando que su manos comunicaran lo demás. Jaló de la colilla de cabello de Eret con fuerza, obligándolo a verla cara a cara.

Lentamente, Astrid tomó posesión de una de sus manos, todavía oscura en sangre seca de sus enemigos. Entrelazó sus manos juntas y guió la palma de Eret por debajo de su corpiño de lana, queriendo compartir su calor con sus dedos helados.

Eret acarició la clavícula bajo sus yemas, sintiendo la experiencia fuera de su cuerpo. Percibió el corazón de la mujer debajo de su prisión de hueso y carne.

El _corazón _que Toothless había escupido.

Eret sacudió su cabeza. El eco no se largó del todo de su mente. Sus dedos marcaron un rastro al embarrar suciedad en la piel ligeramente llena de de contusiones. Su pulgar rozó el nacer de un seno. Astrid se estremeció, más no lo detuvo.

一Toothless rugiendo, salivando sobre la piel pálida de Hiccup por la falta de circulación de sangre; brillando azul-azul-azul.

El cuenco de agua fue tirado al suelo en favor de levantar a Astrid sobre la mesa. Su boca encontró al mejor contrincante, sacando de Hofferson un sonido sensual. Apasionado. Eret la besó en liberación, con _gula_.

Había fantaseado con este momento en un sin fin de ocasiones; había ansiado por tener a este mujer a su merced por malditos _años_. Sin embargo, nunca había aparecido el momento indicado; Eret nunca había tenido las agallas de actuar en nombre de sus deseos.

Por un largo tiempo, Astrid había vivido en un exilio auto-producido. Sus defensas habían sido difíciles de tumbar.

一Hiccup había muerto. Hiccup había sido apuñalado en el corazón.

Los espasmos de Astrid fueron una fuerza de la naturaleza, arañando los brazos de Eret, mordiendo sus labios con la misma impaciencia. Sus piernas rodearon la cintura de Eret, libres de sus botas.

一El corazón rodó por el pecho de Hiccup, empapado de sangre y saliva, como si Toothless se hubiera arrancado su propio corazón.

¿Qué tal si eso había sido lo que el Dragón hecho? ¿Qué tal si por eso Toothless había perdido la cordura?

La primera embestida extrajo de Astrid una enorme bocanada de aire. Se centro pulsó, caliente一Eret gruñó y no de detuvo, _regresando _a Astrid una y otra vez. La espalda de la vikinga sangraba de nuevo, ésta corrió libremente por las yemas de Eret al sujetarla contra la mesa. Ambos gruñeron.

_一__"Lo estoy intentando, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy haciendo todo… todo lo que puedo…"_

一Toothless estiró su cuello a los cielos, liberando otro rugido.

_一__"Es como una enfermedad de la que no me puedo curar. Pienso en él todo el tiempo"_

Eret imaginó su propio puño, atravesando la cavidad delicada del pecho de Astrid. Imaginó hundir sus dedos, extendiéndose hasta encontrar aquel músculo esponjoso que hacía tick-tock con su pulso. Tick tock.

Tick tock.

Su clímax fue doloroso, más doloroso que sus heridas de guerra. Astrid fue dulce, sin embargo, al abrazarlo y al tocarlo. Lo acogió no sólo con su cuerpo, pero con algo más intangible e inexacto. Algo que no se podía explicar con palabras.

Tick tock.

_一_Hiccup había muerto_._

Eret sollozó, hundiendo su rostro en los gruesos cabellos de Astrid. _Tick_.

_一_Hiccup había resucitado.

_Tock._

**[+]+[+]**


End file.
